Gone
by write4evr
Summary: What if everyone from TMI were just normal HS kids? Normal things happen to them...like friends ditch friends. All Clary wants is to get Jace back...sorry, I know I suck at summaries Rated T cuz I dont know what I'll do with it or where the story will go
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. Alright, with that said, I hope you like it. **

Chapter 1

"Ok, for this week's creative writing assignment (the whole class groaned) I want you to write about something that has to do with a friend. You don't have to mention the friend's name, and no it doesn't have to be a happy HaHaHa story. It can be sad, and it can be vague. As long as it means something to you. That's what this is about. Oh and it's also about being 200 words." Mrs. Birch finishes.

I almost burst out laughing. I knew exactly who I was going to write about, and no, it would not be a happy HaHaHa story.

I sighed as the bell rang and I gathered my books. I missed Jace. Missed him so much sometimes I thought the pain wasn't just emotional, but physical too.

But it wasn't just sadness, it was frustration. He acted as if we weren't friends for as long as I can remember; as if our moms hadn't been friends before that. No, now he was Mr. Sarcastic Narcissistic I'm-To-Good-For-You Asshole, thank you very much. So why do you bother crying over him every night before you fall asleep, I ask myself.

So with those happy thoughts in mind I sat down for a lonely lunch, since Simon was out with a cold or something. I stared blankly at nothing for awhile, and then pulled out a notebook to start my Creative Writing assignment.

Once I started writing the words flowed effortlessly from my heart to the page.

_'Everyone needs constants in their lives, someone that's always there. A parent, or more commonly I think, a best friend. There are a few lucky people that have more than one best friend that they can call their constants, and even though I'm not one of those people, I always had one best friend. Up until now. _

_People are always telling you that people change, it just happens. But I don't think anyone listens. Your best friend will always be your best friend, end of story, any questions? Thinking back on when my mother first told me that people change, I laugh. I was so blissfully clueless then. Ignorance really is bliss._

_Now I see exactly what my mother meant. People do change; easily and quickly, without a back glance at the good friends said person used to have. It happens to everyone, I know that. Everyone goes through the same thing. But that doesn't make the pain of the loss feel any better. _

_I'm being pretty vague, and I could be talking about anyone, but this has happened to me, very recently. But no, I'm not the one that ended the friendship and easily found my way without my old best friend; though sometimes I wish I was. I'm the one that was left behind and still wonder what happened. I mean what happened to the friend I used to race around the backyard? The one who calmed me down when I got my first loose tooth by saying it happened to them to? The one who used to tease me because I was clueless, but was always there when I needed help?_

_But what's there to do but go with it? There's a saying: If you really love something you'll let it go. Well, I really love this friend, and if they want to move on I'll let them._

_But I'll never forget them. I'll always have the memories of the laughs, the tears, and the fears we shared. They'll always be my best friend.'_

Well, there you have it. It probably wasn't long enough, but who cares? I sure as hell didn't.

I watched him from across the room, laughing and talking with his new friends Isabelle and Alec like he used to with me. Tears stung in the backs of my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. _If you really love something you'll let it go._

What happened Jace? What happened to us?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was sitting on my bed at home. The rest of the day had been a depressing drag of old memories and new scars.

With a sigh I powered up my laptop, the dull hope for an email from Jace appearing unwarranted in my heart.

When my email eventually came up I swear I almost died when I saw there was a new message. Who could it be from…?

Simon. That's who.

I let out a deep sigh as I replied to the email. All it said was: Did I miss anything? Ya, I got my hopes up for that. I am _such_ an idiot.

My mother kept telling me that maybe if I called Jace he'd be as happy to hear from me as I would be if he called me. I always nodded in agreement, but I never called him. Why would I? It's not like I matter to him anymore.

With that thought I got angry. What did I do to him do deserve this? What did I do that I am all of a sudden no longer good enough for him? Nothing. I didn't do anything.

I think I was drunk with anger, because I pulled out my cell phone and hit the button for speed dial #1.

"Hello?" Came Jace's very familiar voice. Not the usual "Hey Clare" greeting. He'd probably deleted me from his contacts. "Jace. Can I ask why you're all of a sudden ignoring me?" I snap. "Clary? How'd you get my number?" He asks. I almost screamed. "I've had it for four years you_ idiot_!" I seethe. "What? Oh right. Ya. So what did you need?" He asks in a superior voice. "I think you heard me." I say.

"Wow Clary. You really are as desperate as everyone says aren't you?" He replies. My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't believe he just said that. The anger that had convinced me to call him faded away. "Why Jace? Why are you being like this?" I almost whisper. He laughs a cruel, sharp sound. "Bye Clary." He says, and I hear the click as he hangs up.

I sat there with my mouth hanging open and staring at nothing for I don't know how long, and it probably would have gone on longer if my phone hadn't started talking to me. "_Your call has been disconnected. If you would like to make a call, please hang up and try again." _And with that I snapped. I started sobbing all the sobs I'd held in for months, and I heard the sharp crack as my phone hit the wall after I through it. But when I heard the crack of it against my wall, I didn't think of my cell phone. I thought I heard my heart breaking. I could feel it breaking, so why shouldn't I be able to hear it?

After awhile the sobs wouldn't come anymore. I stood up shakily and picked up my phone, which thankfully wasn't broken.

Now that I'd tried calling him, I didn't know what else to do. He thought I was desperate, and obviously didn't want me around. So what _could_ I do?

I put my phone down after I hung up on her and stared at my math book without actually seeing it.

Right now, I couldn't think straight. Clary really knew how to mess me up. She always had.

I was hurting her; she'd made that pretty clear. Why Jace? Why are you being like this…her words were bouncing around in my head.

If only she understood why I was like this. If only I could explain…


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the characters. Oh, and sorry I didn't mention that it was Jace's POV for the last three (?) sentences. I forgot. HaHaHa enjoy. **

Chapter Three

(Jace POV)

Isabelle snapped her figures in front of my face, bringing me back to reality. "Earth to Jace. Hello? Why are you so out of it today?" She whines. I shrug. "No reason." "Well cheer up. Find something to laugh about. Like Clary calling you." Izzy snorts. I sigh. "Can't you let that go Izzy?" I ask. "No. Why would I? It's not only hilarious but its proof that she's just as desperate as I've always said she was." She replies with a sniff.

I chose not to respond. Instead I turned my eyes to the table Clary and Simon always sat at. Clary had her head down and was doodling on a napkin. She looked so upset…

But she didn't get it. She doesn't know what's going on with me right now…

The things with my father. Hell, the things with my whole family. They all expected something of me, but how could I meet that expectation when I didn't even know what they wanted?

I'd heard my father saying that maybe he should just mark me (whatever that meant) but then my grandmother panicked and started rambling about me becoming 'forsaken'. I would have called it a senior moment if my father hadn't argued with her like what she was saying made any sense.

I might have gone to Clary with all this, but then one night when my father thought I was asleep Robert Lightwood showed up at the door.

They talked about the possibilities of 'marking' me (still don't know what that is, and it's not going to kill me if I never find out). Robert told my father my grandmother was probably right, because of my mother. "His mother. The stupid mundane ruined the shadow hunter in him." My father spit. That's a direct quote.

I didn't know what a mundane was, but I'm guessing it wasn't a great thing to be. Maybe it was because she was a mundane that I'd never met her…

But anyway since that night I'd stuck to Alec and Isabelle like glue. We instantly became friends. But I wasn't looking for friendship. I was looking for answers. I haven't gotten any yet, but I wasn't going to stop trying.

If getting the answers to all my questions and finding out what the hell I was meant losing Clary then so be it…

All day I'd been tormented because of the conversation I'd had with Jace last night. Ok, maybe it was desperate, but I think by this point I had a right to be desperate.

Simon, thankfully, was being supportive. "Come on Clary, talk to me." When I didn't reply he sighed. "Clare, I know your upset, but I didn't do anything. You can talk to me." He was right, he hadn't done anything and I was being a bitch by ignoring him. "I'm sorry Simon. Just all this with Jace…I don't know. It's got me screwed up." I apologize.

Simon got a thoughtful look on his face as the bell rang. "Well what can I do to make you feel better?" He asks. That was Simon for you. Sometimes I think he'd do anything for me.

I was just about to respond me I heard a familiar sticky sweet voice. "_Hi _Clary." I turned in my seat to see Isabelle Lightwood smirking down at me. "What do you want Isabelle?" I ask. "I wanted to let you know that Jace changed his cell number. No more desperate calls for you." She says the last sentence like she's taking to a three year old. I was about to tell her to leave me the hell alone when Jace stalked by. "Let it go Isabelle." He growls. She snickers before sauntering away.

"Whoa. Did he just stick up for you?" Simon asks in surprise. "Ya. Ya I think he did." I reply, my voice a mix of wonder and surprise.

Maybe there was a little part of Jace that was still my best friend. Maybe there was hope.

But I wouldn't count on it.

**Like…hate? Let me know. So yea review and if you've got any ideas of where you want this story to go let me know (because I'm running out ha-ha) Hoped you liked it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Still don't own the characters. And sorry it took so long for me to update!**

Chapter Four

(Jace POV)

"I still don't see what your problem was back there." Izzy snaps from the other side of the bench. I reached behind Alec to pull her hair-lightly, but hard enough to prove a point. I don't care how much I 'hate' Clary. Don't mess around with her right now.

"Anyway, I've been meaning to ask you guys something." I begin. "Ask away." Alec murmurs. "Have you guys ever been…marked?" I ask, watching their faces for a reaction. At first their faces were blank with surprise. Then they both seemed to snap out of it and they just looked bored again. "No. Why would you ask that?" Isabelle replies, looking out at the rest of the park. "But you know what it is?" I demand, desperate for the answers that were costing me so much…

I looked right at Alec so he knew I was talking to him. Alec couldn't lie, so I figured I had a better shot at the answers with him then Isabelle. "Uh…no. I've got no idea?" The fact that it sounded like a question was a dead giveaway. Now that I knew they knew something, I pounced. "Well what the hell is it?" I demand. "Nothing Jace. Where did you even hear about it?" Izzy asks, looking at me intently. "My father." I reply, evenly and calmly.

Izzy had her jaw set stubbornly and I didn't think I would get an answer 'til Alec spoke up. "Just tell him Iz." He says softly. Isabelle sighs, obviously unhappy with her brother for siding with me. "A mark is something a shadow hunter gets." She says.

"A shadow hunter?"

(Clary POV)

I let out a wheezy breath before sucking it in and letting out a loud laugh, making Simon laugh harder. We were watching a Family Guy rerun, and I don't think I've laughed this hard in a while.

We were both trying to catch our breath when something else comical happened. We both started laughing again. "Dear God Simon turn it _off_!" I gasp. He keeps laughing as he pushes the power button on the remote.

We lay on our backs as we caught our breath. I grinned at him. "Haven't laughed that hard in a while." I comment. "I know you haven't." He replies. I smile at him. "Thanks Simon."

(Jace POV)

They nod. "Ok…what's a shadow hunter? A weird religious group or something, because if it is I'd rather not join." I say. Izzy sighs impatiently. "It is _not_ a religious group. Angel, didn't your father tell you _anything_?" She snaps. "No, he didn't. So why don't you go ahead and fill me in." I reply slowly and with emphasis. "Oh, and 'Angel' sure makes it sound like a religious group to me." I add sarcastically.

"_It's not a religious group!"_ She cries in exasperation. "Whatever you say Isabelle." I reply.

"What is it Alec?" I ask, turning to face him.

(Clary POV)

I'd left Simon's about an hour after the epic crack-up session. I might have stayed later, but my mind was elsewhere.

_Had_ Jace stood up for me at lunch? After all the time he'd ignored me it didn't make any sense. He was done with me right? He had new friends, a new life, so why did it matter if Isabelle Lightwood said something nasty to me? He made no sense at all. Stupid Jace.

The fact that it had started raining out did nothing to improve my mood.

I heard a knock come from the front door. Am I expecting someone, I think in confusion. My mother might be home from work but she had a key. So who is it? Guess there's only one way to find out.

So I opened the door, and I almost jumped into the arms of the person standing, soaking wet, on the door step.

"_Jace_?" I ask in disbelief. "Hey Clary." He replies evenly. Our eyes were locked together; his pleading, mine guarded. "Well…what do you want?" I ask eventually. "Is your mom around? I have to talk to her." He came here to see my _mom_? He couldn't be serious. He just couldn't be. "No. She's not." I snap.

He sighs in a defeated way and all the arrogance and pride instantly fell from his face. He looked like the old Jace, _my_ Jace. "Clary, look, you have every right to be pissed at me. I've been an ass to you but if you'll just let me explain then you'll hopefully understand why I had to ditch you." He pleads. Say no Clary, just say no. Tell him to leave. You don't owe him anything anymore.

But I don't tell him to go. I couldn't help it, I forgave him instantly. He'd never stopped being my best friend in my heart. He was still always there, even though technically he wasn't. I loved him.

I stepped out the door and onto the porch, felt the cold rain being to soak through my cloths. Then I threw my arms around his neck and felt his go around my waist. "I've really missed you Jace." I whisper tearfully. "I've missed you to Clary." He replies. Then I break off the embrace and lead him inside, ready to hear what he has to say.

I had Jace back. Even if he was gone again tomorrow I had him now.

**Alright, so do you like it? Hate it? DO you just not care anymore? Either way review and tell me how I did. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I still don't own the characters….unfortunately. : )**

Chapter Five

(Clary's POV)

Ok, I am officially an _idiot_. A big, naïve, stupid, heartbroken I. D. I. O. T!

He'd come here to feed me lies. For all I knew he was recording this whole thing and was going to show it to the Lightwoods after he left. Once again, I'm an idiot.

He told me all this crap about how his father was a night hunter…or was it Shadowhunter? I think it was Shadowhunter. Anyway, he told me his father was a Shadowhunter, but his mother was a mundane-a regular human-and because of that he didn't know which he was. And ready for the most ridiculous thing of all? He had the nerve to tell me that he asked for my mom because _she used to be a Shadowhunter. _

I don't think I've ever been more pissed. I honestly thought he'd come to tell me something normal, like he'd been under peer pressure or something. Instead, he came to lie to me about why he'd been ignoring me. He came here to rub it all in my face; to make fun of me.

"Listen Jace," I growl, "I don't know what kind of drugs those Lightwoods have you on, but I don't want you in my house. You came here to lie and I'm not going to put up with it. I shouldn't _have _to put up with it!" "Clary _please_. I'm being serious! I swear I am!" He seriously looked like he was about to fall on his knees and start begging…very unlike him. He did look truly upset…afraid…he wasn't acting like himself.

I take a deep breath. "Let's say I do believe you. Who told you?" I ask, deciding I'd play along…for now. "Alec and Izzy." He replies, seeming calmer now that I wasn't telling him to leave.Say what? "And how do they know?" I ask uneasily, though I already know they answer. "They're Shadowhunters." He mumbles. Oh my God they're all crazy.

"Ok…"I reply warily. "You don't believe me. You're a terrible actress Clary. There goes that career path." He says sarcastically and bitterly. "Don't be a jerk Jace. I can't believe you honestly expected me to believe this crap." I snap back. "But it's the truth! What can I do to make you believe me?" He asks. "Proof. When you get me some damn proof I'll believe you." I reply.

Then he got this look on his face, this look I recognized far too well. It was the look he'd always get when we were about to do something really, really dumb.

"What?" I ask nervously. "You know my dad's office?" He asks. "You mean the one that's been off limits for as long as I can remember?" "Yea, that one." "Yea I know it. I've only been to your house a million times in my life. What about it?" I ask. I didn't like where this was going.

"I think we should pay it a little visit."

**And there you have it! What did you think? Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Huuuuuullllaaaaaaaaa everybody! Wow it's been awhile since I looked at this. Oh wellz…I don't own the characters BTWWW… (Sob sob, cry, cry)**

Chapter Seven

(Jace POV)

_Bang. Bang, bang, bang. Ding-dong. Bang. Ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-. _

"Aren't you going to get that?" Izzy asks irritably. I hold a finger up. _Bang, bang, bang. Ding-dong. Bang. Bang. BANG. _"Who even is that?" Izzy snaps. I chuckle. It's Clary of course, but they don't know that. Just like Clary doesn't know that Alec and Izzy are here. I chuckle again as Clary starts banging on the door for the thousandth time. _Bang_. "JESUS JACE OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" I hear her yell, her voice muffled by the door separating us. I laugh loudly, and then throw the front door open. Her little fist smacks me in the chest when I do. She giggles. "Opps. Sorry. I meant to knock." She says as she giggles again. "Riiiight." I reply, and then I step aside and let her in. Just then Izzy and Alec materialize in the hall.

"What the hell is she doing _here?_" Izzy demands. Clary glares at Izzy but her words are directed to me. "Why the _hell _are they here to?" She growls. I clap my hands together and rock back and forth on my heels. "Well I figured I'd need all three of you to get in there so…" I start to say. "All three of us, huh? Because I'm sure you would have done _fine _without me!" Clary snaps, turning her glare on me. If looks could kill… "Oh honey, I'm sure he would have." Izzy replies in that sticky sweet voice she always uses when she's bothering Clary. Clary's hands started to shake but otherwise she doesn't reply.

"Ok…" Alec says, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over all of us. "Right. Ok. Let's just get this over with." I say. I gently take Clary's wrist and motion for the other two to follow me. "Jace I know where I'm going…" Clary says quietly as she pokes my fingers around her wrist, but she makes no move to pull away. "I'm sure you do." I tell her. She rolls her eyes.

(Clary POV)

After all the shit he's put you through his hand on your wrist still makes you feel warm and happy. How stupid is that? I shake my head slightly. This whole thing is stupid…particularly the fact that he brought Isabelle and Alec. I could have helped him ten times as well then they will by myself. Damn Lightwoods…why do you have to like Jace? Seriously, it's not like he's even likeable. Ug…get your mind somewhere else Clary, I tell myself.

Ok, how about where we are. Hallway…left turn staircase…straight down another hallway…right turn stairs going down again…straight…door…open…left…what looks like a broom closet but is really another door that I can't get through without letting go of Jace…damn it…anyway…hallway…the all forbidden study.

"Well here we are." Jace says cheerfully. Isabelle and Alec look at him like he's crazy. "Jace…exactly how big is your house?" Isabelle asks. "Not as big as it looks. What you just saw, my friends, was the amazing secret passages of the house, in which we hide the bodies and keep the brains-"Jace starts to say sarcastically. Isabelle smacks his arm. "Irreverent much?" I ask him. "Actually dear Clary, it was sarcasm." He replies. I roll my eyes. He taps the lock on the door. "So…any ideas?" He asks us as he taps the lock again.

(Jace POV)

Izzy and Alec exchange a look. "Sort of…" Alec murmurs as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out something that looks suspiciously like something out of a Harry Potter movie…Clary loves those movies. Clary snorts. "What Alec, are you changing your name to Harry Potter and transferring to Hogwarts? Not that I'd mind if you left, and by all means bring your sister, but seriously." Clary says sarcastically. "Aren't you just hilarious?" Izzy growls in a dangerous voice. "Ok lets calm down. I'm all for cat fights, but this is a tight space, and I don't feel like getting involved in one. And Alec no offense but…is there a reason you had a _wand _in your _pants_?" I ask. Clary snorts and buries her face in my chest in an attempt to hide her laughter.

I can tell even in the dark lighting that Alec blushes. "Just take it and…see what you can do with it." He replies as he hands me the wand thingy. Clary, Izzy, and Alec watch me curiously as I take the…wand. I stare at it for a few seconds. "Abracadabra?" I joke. They all roll their eyes. "Hey Jace…can I see that?" Clary asks, looking at the…wand. Ok, I've got to find out what this thing is because calling it a wand sounds really dumb coming from me. "Sure take the…what is it?" I ask as I hand it to her. "A stele." Alec replies. Right…don't know what that is but ok then.

Clary looks from the wand…er, _stele_…to the door a few times, then slides in front me and holds the steles tip to the door. Slowly, with cautious movements, she began to draw. The drawing seemed to burn into the door (yes, it's odd) but then it disappears and I hear the click as the locks break and the door opens. I look down at Clary and she grins at me. "Bet you're jealous that I can do something you can't, right Jace?" She teases. I grinned. It's good to see a bit of the old Clary-you know, the Clary that didn't hate me-peeking through, bringing up the way we'd always try to get the best of each other. It wasn't over until _I _did something better…and vice versa.

"Yes my little ginger, I'm very impressed. Now, do me a favor and open the door." I reply. She looks at me uneasily. "I don't want to be the first one in." She says. I roll my eyes. "Then kindly move aside and I'll go." I say and I gently move her. I try not to hesitate as I open the door to my father's forbidden-and again _forbidden-_study. Then I push the door open and flip the light switch. I stare in half amazement and half horror. "Holy…" Clary mutters, the look on her face identical to mine. "Shit." I finish for her.

**So…what do you think? I think it kind of sucks and I sort of just wrote it so I could add SOMETHING to this story so ya…tell me what you think in a review. Thanks guyz. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicas and chicos…is chicos a word? Hm…oh well if it wasn't before it is now :D BTW sorry I disappeared for awhile…eh I'm sure you didn't miss me that much :) Lol ANYWAY away with you! Go read chapter seven! Go…no seriously. Go read it. :)**

**Chapter Seven**

(Clary POV)

What the _hell_ is this? Are those…like blades? Knives? _Swords?_ I've known Jace's dad all my life…I just didn't know he was _insane._

I was always curious about the all forbidden office. Jace and I both were. But I'd always imagined normal things, a laptop, some book shelves, maybe a journal or two. Never did I imagine weapons lining the walls, training dummies…is that a brain in a jar?

"Oh my God." I whisper, staring in horror as I see more jars, all of them on a long, thin table in the middle of the room where, if this was a _normal_ office, the desk would have been. Hearts, brains, lungs, gold…_blood, _you name it, it was here. "Jace," I whisper, "what the hell _is _all this?" I ask. He ignores me and keeps glancing at everything. Eventually he looks back at me. "I haven't got the slightest clue." He replies.

Just then a few tiny, ear splitting shrieks come from one of the jars. I jump and grab the closest thing to me-Jace. He gently pries my fingers from his shirt sleeve and pushes some of the heart/brain filled jars aside to find the source of the noise. "_Jesus!"_ He exclaims suddenly, jumping. I jumped when Jace jumped. I'd always gotten jumpy when he got jumpy, always got scared or excited when he got scared or excited; happy when he was, sad when he was. That's the way it had always been. So ya, seeing Jace jump made me even jumpier. This place was weird, and it put my nerves on edge.

"Look…look at…_this_." He says hoarsely. I walk beside him cautiously, and peer into all the little jars until…oh my God I'm seeing fairies. "What the hell…" I say softly as the tiny, winged people screech and shriek from behind the glass. Then I realize that Isabelle and Alec have yet to freak out. I turn and look at them, standing calmly in the doorway. "Why are we the only two freaking out?" I ask. Isabelle and Alec glance at me, and then walk slowly into the room, crossing their arms at the same time. "Wow Jace. You live with a maniac." Isabelle says calmly. "Well thank you so much Izzy." Jace replies sarcastically. "Dude seriously…why are they not freaking out?" I mummer, looking at Jace. He shrugs. "Beats me." He mummers back. "Because we're _Shadowhunters. _This isn't anything…too weird." Isabelle says sharply.

"This can't be legal." Alec mumbles, tapping the jar with the fairies. They shriek louder and throw their little bodies at the glance. Alec pulls his hand back when the glass cracks. "Good job Alec. Now if they get out of that jar they'll peck your eyes out." Isabelle says happily. Why did she say that happily? God Isabelle and Alec are _weird._ "But you're right. I'm pretty sure keeping fairies in jars breaks some sort of law. But I'm also pretty sure it would only count as a misdemeanor." Isabelle adds. Alec nods. "Ya, but the Sealie Queen probably wouldn't be too happy if she heard." Alec counters. "True." Isabelle mumbles absently, looking at the bookshelves. Ok, I'd never admit this out loud, but Isabelle and Alec are probably going to be more help to Jace than me in this situation. But that's only _this_ situation. Any other time they've got nothing on me…I think.

(Jace POV)

Everyone else's dad is a fireman, or a police officer, or an accountant. _Mine_ is a crack head with _brains_ in his office! Brains and hearts and blood…and _fairies!_ I mean what the _hell_ is up with _that?_

I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to resist the urge to knock down that jar of fairies just so that I could get some entertainment out of watching them peck Alec's eyes out.

"Hey, you ok?" Clary asks softly, poking my arm and looking up at me with her bright green eyes. I glance down at her. "Would _you_ be ok if you found out your father was an absolute lunatic?" I say, knowing it drove her crazy when I answered her questions with another question. She sighs and looks away. "I don't know. I don't know my father at all, so it wouldn't bother me as much as this bothers you." She says in a tight voice. Wow, I am _such_ an ass. I knew how sensitive Clary could be about her father, yet I brought him up anyway. Good job Jace, you're really doing a good job of getting her to trust you again. I sigh. "Ok. Sorry. But no, I'm not ok. This is uh…kind of ridiculous." I say, glancing around the office for the thousandth time.

She nods. "Ya, it is. I mean…it…I don't know. This is confusing. And not at all as fun as I thought the all forbidden office would be." She says. I laugh quietly. "Ya. No files to go through, no pictures to look at or computers to hack. Instead we get boring old brains and hearts and fairies. Where's the fun in _that?_" I joke. She giggles. "Uh…hey Jace? You should really take a look at this…" Alec calls from across the room, holding up a black book. I glance at Clary, silently asking her to come with me to see whatever it was Alec had. I don't care how experienced Alec and Izzy were when it came to this stuff, I needed Clary for moral support and…well I guess I just needed her in general.

(Clary POV)

I couldn't help the smug look that came onto my face when he asked me with his eyes to come with him. Take _that_ Isabelle. She could think what she liked, but I was pretty sure Jace needed _me_ the most right now. Ha, ha, ha. Score one for me.

So I followed him to the other side of the room and stood next to him as he skimmed the pages of the black book. By the time he had gone through the first page five minutes had gone by because he kept rereading it and he looked…bad. Pale and almost scared. "Jace?" I ask uncertainly. He shakes his head and hands the book to me. I took it and looked down at the first page. And what's the first thing I see?

_Two years ago I put demons blood into her food, which created the fastest, strongest Shadowhunter ever to live._

Whoa, whoa, whoa. _What?_ I shook my head and kept reading.

_But despite that Jonathon is hot tempered, and the demon blood inside him is going to cause his emotions of hate to lead his actions. So now I will try again on Celine's baby, by adding dried angel's blood to her food. Hopefully this experiment will turn out better than my first…_

I couldn't keep reading. I was so shocked I nearly dropped the journal. Jace's _dad_ had written this and Celine Herondale had been his mother, which meant…Jace had basically been given angel's blood. I hand the journal to Isabelle because if I don't give it to someone I'll throw it across the room.

I looked at Jace, my eyes wide and my mouth hanging open. "Do you…do you think the baby with demon blood might still be alive?" Isabelle asks randomly. I glance sharply at her. "I don't know Iz. Maybe. But who do you think it _was?_ Obviously Stephen knew the mother." Alec replies. No _duh_ Alec. I don't think Jace's dad would give someone random demon's blood if he wanted the baby. Jace shakes his head mutely and looks helplessly down at me. "Ok, let's wrap this up. Jace's dad could be home any minute. Oh, and don't bring the journal. He'll notice it's gone." I add. Isabelle rolls her eyes. "No shit Sherlock." She says, her voice dripping with hate. I glare at her as the places the book back on the shelf.

(Jace POV)

…

My mind is a bit blank at the moment.

I had…angel's blood in me? I mean obviously I had a little because my dad was a Shadowhunter but still…I had more angel blood then Izzy or Alec, and my mother had been a mundane. And what had he called me…oh right. An _experiment_. Nice dad, reeeaaalll nice.

I lead the way back to the front door with Clary at my side and Izzy and Alec mumbling to each other behind us. When we reached the front hallway Isabelle gave Clary a hard look and walked out without saying anything. Alec, on the other hand, decided to talk before he left. "Listen Jace…that was intense. I get that. But try to relax, alright? We can all…all three of us can look into it another day. It might be nothing. I'll see you tomorrow." He said, and then he turned and followed his sister out the door. Funny how he said 'all three of us', leaving Clary out of it.

Clary stays, not saying anything. "Are you ok?" She asks eventually. I don't even look at her when I answer. "No." I say sharply. She sighs. "Ok, that was a dumb question. Is there anything I can do?" She asks, concern for me coloring her voice. The way I could tell how much she cared about me just by the tone of her voice almost made me not want to do this. Almost. "No. There wasn't anything you could this time either." I snap. I glance down at her and plaster a smirk on my face when she flinches. "Well _sorry_. But you know, I did open the door." She says the last part like she's trying to lighten the mood. "Isabelle and Alec could have done that." I reply. She makes a sound of exasperation. "It's always got to be about _them_ doesn't it Jace. Well I'm sorry I'm not a super popular like Isabelle or super hot to everyone in the school like Alec. I'm sorry I'm not a Shadowhunter like them but I _am_ your best friend. I know you better and I've been here longer than them. I don't know what you want from me!" She says, and though she tries to sound angry she just sounds hurt. "I want you to just _go_ Clary. It was dumb of me to ask you to come today." I reply, looking her dead in the eyes. Her bottom lip trembles. "Fine Jace. I'll go. But next time you show up at my house because Izzy and Alec aren't around to help you, I'm slamming the door in your face because you're an _ass hole_." She says thickly before turning on her heel and walking out the door, slamming it behind her.

I ran my hand through my hair. All of this had just become a lot more complicated. I didn't want Clary to become involved in it. The only way to keep her away was to hurt her.

Damn it. Why couldn't I just be _normal_? Then everything would be so much simpler, and I wouldn't have to hurt the only person I really cared about.

Damn my abnormalness…

**So there you have it! The horrible chapter seven! I **_**really**_** hope it didn't make your eyes bleed. :) So, was it really as horrible as I think? You have to review and tell me, because if it **_**is**_** as horrible as I think than I need to know so I don't embarrass myself again by writing another chapter. And just in case any of you guys are confused, in my little story Valentine is posing as Stephen Herondale and not Michael Wayland. Just thought I'd let you know, because it was kind of confusing me when I was rereading this. Lol, **_**anyway**_**, review and tell me how I did! I love yall! Lol :)**


	8. Sorry!

**Hey, look you guys, it's me! I'm not dead!**

**Ok, so I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I haven't updated anything in…a very long time. It's just that I've been uber busy with school and dance and then my great grandma went and died on me (pray for her please guys. She was an awesome person, and an even awesomer great grandma) so ya. I've been busy and uber distracted.**

** You hate me, I know!**

** But I'm trying to work on the next chapter in this story whenever I can.**

** Love yall! Don't give up on me! I'm trying my very bestest!**

** Write4evr**

**(P.S I REALLY hope someone out there still cares about me and my stories and I didn't waste some precious studying time typing out an apology! But either way I still love all of you! :D)**


	9. Chapter 9

** Hello my pretties! How are all of you? Excellent! (I'm just going to assume your all doing good) Anywayz I just wantz to say thanks to everyone who left me a nice review about my 'sorry' chapter. You're all so nice! So I decided to update today cuz yall deserve it and…yesterday was the last day of my last full day of school and I just finished making the study guides for my finals! YAY! So anyway! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight**

(Clary POV)

By the time I got home the sun was setting. I remembered Jace's face, uncaring and cruel as he told me to leave and felt tears spring into my eyes.

That wasn't the Jace I used to know. That was some…evil twin type thing that couldn't care less. The Jace I used to know cared. About me anyway.

I unlocked the door and tumbled into the house, emotions bubbling inside me, ready to burst out. I was sad, and I hated the Lightwoods, and I was so, so, _so damn pissed._ I was more angry then you could believe; the pain I once felt turning into hatred towards Jace.

I _hate_ him.

Now blind with rage I walked into my room and slammed the door, and then with a little cry of rage I threw the closest thing to me across the room. A picture of me and Jace from when I was thirteen went flying in its picture frame. The frame hit my wall with a satisfying shattering sound, and the big pieces of glass hit the floor and exploded into smaller, glittery pieces. It felt so _good_ to take my anger out on _something_. So I grabbed another frame and threw it, then another and another. I walked into the mess of glass and pictures and looked down at the wreck, Jace looking back at me in every picture.

I looked down at them, my anger fading to be replaced by something else. I sank to my knees and started sobbing.

It had only taken Jace a few months to break me. Now he had beaten that record.

He'd smirked as he made my world come crumbling down in only a few seconds.

I can hardly describe what I was feeling at that point. It was a claustrophobic, lost, alone, broken feeling. I felt like I was going to explode because I had so many emotions bottled up inside me that I couldn't tell anyone about. I was alone. Or I felt like I was.

How would Simon feel if he knew how alone I felt even with him right next to me at every second of the day? How would he feel if he knew that when I'm doing things with him I wish I was with Jace?

"Oh my God…" I whisper, my voice breaking and a whole new round of sobs coming.

Jace was ruining me and he didn't even care.

I was going to spend the whole rest of my year trying to forget him and he'll spend the rest of his not thinking about me at all.

(Jace POV)

Today was going to suck.

I didn't want to go to school and have to worry about seeing Clary every time I turned a corner. If I saw her I'd talk to her and if I talked to her I'd apologize and if I apologized she'd want to help with this mess and if she wanted to help with this mess then she might get hurt and if she got hurt I'd never forgive myself and…

Jesus Christ. Ya. Today was definitely going to suck.

And let's make it worse. When I got to school both Isabelle and Alec weren't there. I mean what the hell? They were both perfectly _fine_ yesterday. If there was anyone who should be staying home it was _me._ _I'm_ the mentally damaged experiment. And maybe I would have stayed home today, if I wasn't for real afraid of having something slipped into my food by my all crazy father.

I sighed. Once again: Today was going to suck.

(Clary POV)

I leaned against my locker, looking down the hallway, expecting to see Jace, Isabelle, and Alec in the crowed of people. "Clary? Why do you look so down _this_ time?" Simon asks. I turn my head to look at him. "Take a guess." I reply. He sighs. "Look, Clary, whatever Jace did it probably isn't worth being so upset over. He's just…a jerk." Simon says, pausing and then looking proud of himself when he finds the right word. "Thank you, Simon. I know that." I say, sarcasm coloring my voice. He shakes his head.

"Clary, when he gets you down, just remember this: Someday you'll be living in a big old city and all he's ever going to be is mean." He says seriously. I raise my eyebrows-I wish I could have just raised one because that would have been more epic but, unlike Jace, I couldn't do that-and looked at him. "Isn't that a Taylor Swift song?" I ask. Simon makes a 'psh' sound. "No! Of course not!" He says with shifty eyes. I nod slowly. "Uh huh. Whatever you say." I reply.

We looked at each other for a second, the tension building, ready to burst, and then…

We both started cracking up.

(Jace POV)

I looked away from my locker when I heard to especially loud laughs. Clary and Simon. Of course. Who else would it be? I watched her laugh, the way her already bright green eyes lit up noticeably and her cheeks flushed. I wish I would have looked away. I wish I didn't see what they did next.

What I saw next happened in maybe thirty seconds, but I saw it in slow motion, so it dragged out for an excruciatingly long time.

I saw them laughing by her locker. Saw them catch their breath and grin at each other. I watched as he leaned down and kissed her; I watched helplessly as she kissed him back.

Then it was over.

And I knew I loved her.

(Clary POV)

The bell rang, keeping me and Simon from saying more than an embarrassed 'See you at lunch'. I walked down the hall, blushing and not paying attention to the people around me.

I'd just kissed Simon…

"Hey, uh, Clary?" A familiar voice says uncertainly on my right. Jace. Happy feeling gone. "What?" I snap sharply, stopping and ignoring the flow of my fellow students around me. "It's just…I was wondering what that was." Jace says, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Huh?" He confused me and I stopped being pissed for a second. "You…and Simon. Are you guys…you know, dating?" He asks. Jesus since when did he freaking _care?_ "No." I snap.

"Well do you _like_ him?" Jace presses. I sigh in frustration. "Why do you care?" I ask moodily. "I'm just curious." He replies defensively. And they called _me_ desperate… "Too bad." I snap, turning to walk away.

(Jace POV)

"Clary…" I say as I grab her wrist to keep her from walking away. "Why is this bothering you so _damn_ much?" She cries in exasperation. I take a deep breath. I never could keep anything from Clary. "It bothers me because…Clary, I love you." I tell her truthfully, watching her face for a reaction. She looks down at nothing for a couple of seconds. When she looks back up at me her eyes are blazing with anger, so it surprised me how close to tears she sounded when she spoke. "You know what Jace?" She asks, her voice shaking, "I loved you to." She yanks her arm away from me. "Until you went and _fucked it up_." She spits before turning and walking quickly down the hall.

I stare after her. All I feel is shock. Not relief because she had at one point loved me, or pain because she didn't anymore, but shock. I turn and walk in the opposite direction as her. Right now shock is a good thing.

It's better than the hurt that I knew was going to come later.

**Awww! Poor Jace! I can't decide if I feel bad for him or I think he deserves it…opinions? Review and tell me what **_**you**_** think. Anyways was this chapter OK? I actually kinda like it :) But ya anyway, review and tell me how I did and whether you feel **_**bad**_** for Jace or you think he **_**deserves**_** what he got (as in Clary **_**hating**_** him) because I'm curious now. I love you all! MWA! I'll love you even more if you review! Double MWA!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! Yay! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been super busy with dance…today I had a super long recital. Sigh…it was boring and tiring. But oh well, enough of my grievances, enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine**

(Clary POV)

He loved me. He said he loved me. And I…pretended I hated him. Which I honestly did a little bit at this point. But could you blame me? He was acting like an ass. But I couldn't completely hate him, because he'd always been there for me before this year. He had been my best friend, just a simple constant in my life that I never thought much about. And I did still love him. A little part of me still saw him as a near brother, a best friend, and a boy I'd started falling for. So had I just thrown away a chance of having him back, but in a way I'd never had him before? Or had I just saved myself from a whole new level of heart break? Had I saved myself from a type of heart break I've never had to suffer through before, or had I lost a once in a lifetime chance I was never going to get again and would regret losing for the rest of my life?

These were the things that I'd tried to figure out all day, but with each passing second that I thought about all of those things just made my mind more muddled. I sighed and threw my pen down, pushing my books aside. I'd had them open and in front of me for a half an hour, but every time I tried to work on my homework my mind just went back to Jace. A sudden thought hit me: I shouldn't be thinking about Jace! I should be thinking about _Simon!_ "Nothing new about that." I mumbled to myself as the thought came to me. But there _was_ something a little different about it now. I'd kissed Simon. Does that mean he likes me? Does that mean I like _him_?

I sighed in frustration. Shouldn't I just know the answers to these questions? Why does everything have to be so difficult…

(Jace POV)

"Jonathon? Don't you have a test to study for, or homework to do, or a paper to write?" The sharp voice of my father cut through my depressing thoughts. I bit back saying something that would get me in trouble like "Don't you have a fairy to kill, or some blood to put in a jar, or a brain to steal?" and instead said, "Ya. Just taking a break." He gave me a look. "Well stop taking a break and get to it. I'm going out. I don't know when I'll be back but do _not_ stay up late." He snaps. Just leave me the hell alone… "Ok dad. See you." I said. He gave me one last look and walked out the door, going somewhere where you can buy magical things, like wands and potions, no doubt.

I sigh and get up off the coach, where I'd been sitting for the past hour doing nothing. I pulled my phone for the thousandth time to see that there were no new texts, no missed calls, and no emails. I fingered the keys for a few minutes, wondering if Clary would answer if I just…

Ah, who was I kidding? She hated me. She probably blocked my number or something. So with that thought in mind, I sent her a text. Hey, I never claimed to listen to anyone-including myself.

'Clary, before you ignore this or delete this or whatever just read enough to see that I'm _sorry_. Ok? I am. I want to try to explain why I'm a jerk, or try to fix all of this, or whatever. If you don't totally hate me and you'll talk to me, just head on over. Maybe I'll see you soon.'

Ya, me and Clary always talked really formally when we were being serious. When we weren't, we would say 'u' instead of you, '2' instead of to, you get the idea. We'd _text, _not write paragraphs. I walked up to my room to start my homework, but when I was upstairs and sitting on my bed, all I did was put my head in my hands and silently pray for a reply.

(Clary POV)

I jumped when my phone buzzed, interrupting the debate that was going on in my head about whether or not Jace would be a better kisser than Simon. I snatched it up, feeling the crack on the back of it from the time I'd thrown it at my wall, and when I saw who the text was from I almost added a whole new crack to my phone. _Jace_.

I didn't know whether to pissed, happy, or depressed, so I opened the text and read it.

When I was done reading it a whole bunch of new internal arguments started in my head. Why should I go and talk to him, I'd given him enough chances to redeem himself already. I'd probably just make a fool out of myself if I went to see him. But maybe we really could fix all the problems and things we were having this time…

As I ran through the pros and cons of going to see him a thousand times I got an email from Simon. I opened it and read it. It said: Hey Clary. I've got a band practice in about fifteen minutes and I was wondering if maybe u'd come and tell me how we sound? It's at Eric's, email me back if you're gonna be there.

Seriously? Like, I mean come on, _really?_ Now I had to choose between Simon and Jace? Wow. Just wow. I thought about it for a few minutes. Simon was better to me, that was for sure. But Jace…he'd always been there, in fact at times he was the _only _one there for me. But did the past really matter? He was an ass now, and Simon wasn't. I should really go with Simon. I'd feel better later if that's what I did.

And so I answered Jace's text saying: I'll be there in fifteen. And I answered Simon's email saying: Sorry, can't. Mom's being weird. See ya tomorrow though!

…

Obviously I'm really into self-inflicted pain. I ran a brush through my crazy curls and shrugged my sweatshirt on. I didn't care that I looked like hell, I just wanted to get to Jace's and fix all of this.

Fix it all and have him back. Go back to the way it used to be, laughing all the time and doing everything together.

I didn't start feeling bad about lying to Simon until I was half way to Jace's.

**Alright! How was it? I can't really say I **_**hate**_** it…I mean it's not the best, but hey, I'm nowhere near perfect, so how can my writing be? :) Alright so…I'm thinking about bringing a certain blond haired black eyed boy into the story in the next chapter, or maybe the chapter after that. Just thought I'd let you know :) SO review and tell me what you think. Luv ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! Here's chapter ten! Enjoy it, cuz I had fun writing it! :)**

**Chapter Ten**

(Clary POV)

I knocked briskly on his front door and wondered for the thousandth time if this was a bad idea. Half of me thought so, half of me didn't. But whether it was a good idea or not, I was here to finally end this shit game that Jace and I were playing. We were either going to make up, or we were going to drop each other all together.

I was not going to let things be in between any longer.

He opened the door a few minutes later. The look on his face when he saw me was a mixture of relief, sadness, and happiness. I just looked at him steadily. "Hi Jace." I said. He cleared his throat. "Hi Clary. Um…come on in." He said, standing away from the doorway so I could get in. I walked into the hallway, hearing the door close behind me, and turned to look at him when I was half way down the hallway. This was so awkward and yet _so_ necessary. We stood there and looked at each other in silence; Jace looked like he had something to say but he didn't know how to say it. I had things that I wanted to ask, but I didn't know how to say them out loud. My thoughts were jumbled. There was so much I wanted to say and couldn't.

I didn't know what to ask him; I had so many questions and feelings that I wanted to tell him about and couldn't because they would seem so irrelevant at this point. Eventually though, I found the right question to ask. "Did you mean what you said in the hallway?" I asked, breaking the silence. He blinked and let out a deep breath. "Ya, I did." He said, nodding. I put my hands in my jeans pockets. "But…I mean after…the way that you were acting…" I say, not sure how to say that he'd been acting like a jack ass without starting a fight. "I know. I know I was acting like a total ass…but I had good reasons Clary, and believe me, it hurt that I had to leave you for those reasons." He said, not looking at me, caught up in something I probably couldn't begin to understand.

"Tell me why." I said softly. He nodded and said, "Ok. But why don't we go upstairs. This could take a while."

I shook my head and smiled at him.

Five seconds later we were racing up the stairs like we used to. Just for the record, I got to his room first.

(Jace POV)

We sat side by side on the end of the bed, and though we were close physically we could have been miles and miles away because we were so not on the same track here. It was like there was a wall separating us that hadn't been there before; a wall that I'd built when I decided to dive into all this Shadowhunter shit that I honestly didn't want to know a thing about anymore.

"Ok Jace. Speak." Clary commanded after a moment of silence. I took a deep breath. "Alright. At first Clary…when I first started to push you away, it was so I could get closer to Izzy and Alec. See…Izzy didn't like you much, and Alec sticks by his sister to the end. So to get to them, I had to leave you." I started. She shook her head. "But why did you have to get so close to them? You and _I_ were the ones who got the idea to look in your dad's office, and that's when we really started getting info on this…Shadowhunter stuff." She says, looking at me with her intense green eyes. I shake my head. "I know. I was with you when I came up with that. But I wouldn't have even _known_ about my dad without Izzy and Alec." I explained.

She nodded. "Ok, whatever. But how did you even know they could help you?" She asks. "Well one night Robert Lightwood showed up at our house and he and my dad were talking about me…and my mom…anyway that's when I knew Izzy and Alec could help me. All I had to do was get close to them…and let go of you." I said the ending quietly. That had been one of the hardest things I'd ever done. At first I didn't even know _how_ to do it, because Clary was such a big part of me. When I let go of her I might as well have gouged one of my eyes out, cut off my left ear, and torn one of my arms and legs off. It was bad. "Oh…" She says softly, looking at something I can't see. I nod silently and keep my eyes on my hands. This whole thing was either going to end really good, or really bad. I was going for the happier ending.

"Well…then why did you start trying to get close to me again? What was the point?" She asks eventually. I pursed my lips, not sure how much I should say. Part of it honestly had a bit to do with the fact that I didn't want that Lewis kid to have her when I couldn't. "Well…I couldn't help it. After I saw you that night when I needed to see your mom…I don't know. I just couldn't help myself. So I let you help." I said, choosing my words carefully. She nods again. "But again, you started being an as…a jerk. Were you just playing with me or what?" She asks, her green eyes searing my gold ones. "No. No I was not playing with you. I just…when I read that journal and saw that office…I realized that this could be a bit more dangerous then I'd first expected. I didn't want to pull you into that." I said honestly.

She opens her mouth to say something, most likely something about how she can take care of herself, but she thinks twice about it and closes her mouth. Good. I didn't feel like arguing with her anymore then I already had today. "Ok. But then again…in the hall…if you want to keep me away from you, then why…would you say that?" She asks in an almost whisper. I shake my head. "Because…I saw you with Simon. I could feel myself _seriously_ losing you. I didn't want that…I don't want you to get hurt either, trust me, that's the last thing I want, but I felt like if I didn't tell you then and there then I'd never get to tell you." I said, and the thoughts of her and Simon made me instantly jealous and protective. "Oh." She says again. I nod and don't look at her when I ask a question that has been bothering me for hours. "So…are you and Simon um, dating?" I ask. She sighs.

"I honestly don't know. I'm kind of confused at the moment." She replies. I nod, trying not the let the happiness at the fact that it wasn't official show.

(Clary POV)

Should I tell him that I lied and that I love him the same way he loves me?

I thought about it, and I came close to saying it. But then I thought of Simon, and how if I told Jace that I loved him then I wouldn't have been doing anything but play with Simon in the hallway. I mean it wasn't that I didn't like Simon it was just…that Jace was so much more.

"Jace?" I say. He turns his head towards me. I stand up. "Thanks for telling me all of that. I want you to know…that I forgive you for how you acted. I don't know if we can ever actually fix everything…but I get it now. Things probably aren't going to go back to the way they were before…but I don't hate you. Oh, and as for Simon…it's him Jace, and not you. It used to be you. It's not anymore." I said it all quickly, gave him a small smile, and left without saying a word.

Once I was outside, I started to cry. I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the realization that things would never be the same again. Maybe it was the old hurt of the way he'd left me resurfacing. I don't know, and I don't particularly care. The only thing I cared about right now was getting home.

As it turns out, I wasn't even going to get that.

(Jace POV)

I sat numbly in my room after she left, her words spinning around in my head, cutting me up like cold knives. She's forgiven me but she'd also basically said that she wasn't going to even try to get back to where we'd been before. She'd told me that I didn't have a chance now, because it was all Simon.

I'd been replaced in every part of her life by a freakin' Pokémon nerd.

I had been so close to having her back…I'd tried my hardest to explain. And all that had happened was she's officially ended it all. She'd officially given up on me.

I had _officially_ lost her.

(Clary POV)

I was about four blocks away from my house when something sprang at me. It was big, warm, slimy, _disgusting_, and heavy. I felt my breath fly out me when the thing landed on top me, and I couldn't get my air back quick enough to scream.

My instincts kicked in and I scrambled on my hands and knees to try to get away, but it-whatever _it_ was-grabbed me and pulled me back. I _did_ scream when I saw two glowing red eyes. It pushed me and I fell hard on my elbows, and then it started towards me again. It was almost on me when something smaller, leaner, and quicker, sprung at the beast, pushing it aside. I saw a blade flash in the moon light and then the beast-or demon-stayed still, and much to my confusion disintegrated into nothing.

I stared in wide eyes, adrenaline pumping in my veins, not sure if I should run or stay to thank whoever had just saved me.

When I saw the person, I didn't know if I should be more afraid of the demon or the boy.

He was tall and lean, with obvious thin muscles that had a hidden strength to them. His hair was a shocking snow white color, and his eyes were even more shocking-they were black. The white of his eyes stood out sharply in comparison to the black color that blended in with his pupils. He walked closer to me and held out one of his hands. It took me a minute to realize he was helping me up. I took his hand and he pulled me up easily, as if I weighed nothing at all.

I got a better look at his when I was standing. He had high cheek bones and sharp features. He had to be as tall as Jace, maybe even a little taller. He toward over me. There was something weird about this boy, something that screamed danger. "Thank you." I breathed shakily. The boy smiled in amusement. "You're very welcome. I'd hate to see a pretty face go to waste." He replied in a voice like ice. A blush crept up my neck and I realized I still had one of my hands in his. "Um…what was that?" I ask, trying not to sound as stupid as I felt. "A demon. And you could see it. You can see _me_. But you're not a Shadowhunter?" He asks. I shake my head. "I don't think so but I…know a few of them." I said, Jace flashing through my head.

The boy nods. "I see. Well, I'm Jonathon. And you are…" He prompts. "Clary." I say, nodding my head. "Well hello Clary. Can I walk you home? We wouldn't want something else jumping you." Jonathon said. Oh my God…he is so perfect, I think. I didn't even think about the fact that he was a weird Shadowhunter. All I focused on was the fact that he was a hot guy who was holding my hand and offering to walk me home. "Sure. I only live a few blocks away, but you're right, I don't feel like being attacked again."

He smiled at me and let me lead him in the right direction towards my house. "So…where do you go to school?" I asked, after we walked in a strangely comfortable silence for a block. "A school near here. St. Something or Other." Jonathon says. "St. Xavier's?" I suggest. He glances down at me. "Ya. I just moved here. I get to start late, yippee! But how did you guess?" He asks, grinning. I grinned back. "That's where I go. What year are you in?" I ask. "I'm a Junior." He replies. Oh…so he's seventeen. Oh that is so out of me league. "And yourself?" He asks. "I'm a Freshman." I reply, blushing. "Ah I see. Well then we're both new at this High school, right?" He says, not caring that I was two years younger than him. I blush happily. "Right."

We walked the last block to my house in silence, and when we got there I unlocked the door and asked him if he wanted to come in for a few minutes, for a drink or something. "No, I'd better get going. But I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" He replied. I smiled and nodded. "Right. See you." I say. He smiled and walked away at an amazingly fast pace; he walked with long legged strides and I think he was moving faster than even Jace when he was in a hurry. Weird.

I leaned against the door frame until Jonathon turned the corner, and then I closed the door and leaned against it. Slowly, a wide grin spread across my face.

Maybe tonight hadn't been so bad after all. I didn't know where I was with Simon, I didn't have Jace, but hey, I'd just befriended a hot Junior.

Maybe this year was looking up after all.

**Omg! I actually just wrote a chapter I totally like! I **_**never**_** like the stuff I write! Tehe :) Anyway, tell me what you think. Seriously, reviews are love and without love I won't update :P Luv yall, hope you liked the chapter as much as I do!**


End file.
